Harley Quinn: The Maddest Love
by cazemnn
Summary: My Name Is Captain Harleen Quinzel- Napier. Or You Might Know Me Better As: Harley Quinn; The Clown Princess Of Crime.
1. To be A Theif

Harley Quinn: The Maddest Love

Disclaimer: I dont own Harley, The Joker, or anthing in the batman/ dc comics :( (I wish I did) This is for fun not money.

* * *

><p>"So, Harleen are you going to talk to us?"<p>

Ugh. Really? The first time I get caught ever and what do they ask me.

'Harleen will you tell us why, exactly you became Harley Quinn?'

Nope. Don't really wanna tell them. See they only know part of who I am, what I've done. They think I was just some little goody two shoes up until what 4, 5 years ago? It's his fault you know, "the joker" he's the reason I'm in this damn cell. Because he knocked me out of that window… with a damned plastic fish

"Harleen we are trying to help you, if you would just talk to us." This woman, my _shrink_ oh what was her name again? Penny, yeah that's right Penny Young. She was my intern! I taught her everything she know about this, and she's gonna try the sweet 'we want to help you' card? Makes me sick.

"Harleen-"

"**Don't call me that.**" I snarled, Harleen is well this little 20 year old girl would not be able to handle her.

"What should I call you then?" She almost stuttered. I should be nicer to her.

"Well first off _Doctor_ you should _address_ me as Ms. Quinzel and second off, do you not recall a damned thing I taught you about speaking to a patient Miss Young?" Damn. That was her, I'm **not** Harleen I'm still Harley. I'm still in charge. I look at her face, its hilarious, she's so afraid of me she won't even look me in the eye.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Quinzel, but I see you have nothing to say to me, nor I you." She begins to pack her clipboard and notes up. Now would be a good time Harls go! I lean forward, smiling

"Say Doc, ya know what cha gotta do to be a good thief?"


	2. Family Ties

diiissclaimer: everything in here (excluding original characters that are based off of other characters so still..) are owned by DC Comics... :/ bittersweet moment... please reveiw :) if you do u get to eat an imaginary cookie (:

* * *

><p>You cannot leave your mark, no gimmicks, no finger prints, nothing.<p>

But the most important part of being a thief is you gotta be quick, both mentally and physically. I learned this at a very young age.

When I was six my father, Nicolas Quinzel, was in what I guess you could call the mob. Back then we still lived in Texas and my father was away on 'business' allot, but when ever he was home he would take me and four of my brothers on 'outings' at 'work'.

These 'outings' almost always ended with him handing me and my older brother a satchel saying "Hey Slugger we are gonna play a little game. The game is Cops and Robbers, you and Jason are gonna be the robbers the rest of us are the cops. To win you have to get home and hide it where no one else can find it."

Now Jason and I? We never once lost, we where quick and hid the satchels around the lake our house sat on.

Our old house was big; it had to be to accommodate the eight of us that lived there. There was me, my mom, my dad (sometimes), and my 5 brothers; Barry who was eight years older than me and moved to Gotham when he was 16 to live with my grandparents. Jason was 3 years older than me and was the strongest and fastest out of all of us, making him the best thief.

Little Nicky is 11years younger than me, and I moved out when he was 6. Then there's Will who's my age, we (I) kind of found him and took him in.

But Will well, Will has always been _different_ in an extreme sense..


	3. Its A Croc of A Life

Disssclaimer time: I do not own Harley Quinn or Killer Croc(Even though I changed him up but still) All of this is owned by DC Comics (Biiittersweet:/) , I am **not** writing these for profite XD, and reveiws are very much appriciated. (Negative or positive I dont care.)

* * *

><p>When I was about 5, I liked to go all the way to the other side pf the lake, to in a sense hide from my fears. On one of little expeditions I saw the most peculiar thing.<p>

A little boy who seemed to be almost reptilian, his skin was like grey armor chinked together, he had a scaly complexion, he didn't scare me in the least.

"Hi!" I had chirped with a wide, welcoming smile.

"h-h-hello", a nice but scared voice had stammered at me in reply.

"I'm Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Harls." I stuck out my hand like I had seen my mother do when meeting new people. He just stared at me, that didn't bother me in the least.

"What's your name?" he just stared at me.

"Can't you talk? You said hello. I wanna be your friend, can we be friends?" I said in the way any curios little girl would. "

You're n-not scared of me?" He asked relaxing a little. This had genuinely confused me.

"Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because I look like this." I looked at him, gray scaly skin, and piercing gray green eyes, I thought he was the most beautiful thing ever.

"I think your be-a-uituful"

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"I like weird" He finally smiled at me, it was small but perfect.

"I'm William Jones, but you can call me Will..."

Will told me about his life, how he was from Louisiana, his little brother Waylon who looked like him but green. And that Will has ran away after his mother died to avoid being put in the circus.

I had declared right then and there he was my brother; that he would live in my house, go to school with me everything. And he was and still is my brother who protects me when I am weak. He protected me from everything except for when I was Leeny.

* * *

><p>Aurthor note: This whole idea came to me while playing arkham asylum. Idk why but I had to make two K.C.s one the BTAS version other AA version (:<p> 


	4. Inter Leeny

Disclaimer time: I **do not** own harley quinn, killer croc, or anyone else in the batman comics (bittersweet right?) they belong to DC Comics.

Reviews are welcomed (: special thanks to: Robin's Wife, you got a cookie XD

* * *

><p>It started when I was seven; I had gone fishing with my dad and Will, in our little boat my dad and Barry had built years before. I was watching will attempt (keyword: attempt) to fish only using his mouth. I was giggling do to the fact he was failing, miserably absolutely miserably, when I lost my balance and fell out of the boat.<p>

I reached up for help back into the boat when I heard

'Don't help her Will' as my father leaned over the boat saying,

'Leeny, Leeny, Leeny, Clumsy are we?" He placed a hand on my head, 'We can't afford to be clumsy, now can we Leeny?' He pushed me under the water.

I heard Will screaming for him to let me up, only to be responded with my father hitting him sharply telling him to sit down and be quite. I held my breath, fighting every single instinct that told me to scream.

I couldn't take it anymore, a fish brushed against my bare foot scaring me further to gasping. I was out of air and swallowing water, I was going to drown by my own father's hand.

That is until my father pulled me up into our boat, within seconds of blacking out. I coughed up water, and clung to Will in fear as my father said in his sharp tone,

'You will learn **not** to be clumsy Leeny. Is this understood Leeny?'

'Y-yes daddy.'

'good girl'.

I clung to Will until we got to the dock, then he carried me to the room we shared our whole childhoods.

* * *

><p>Aurthors note: I know its kinda sad and i just had to explain Leeny and Harleys fear of fish, it also helps with Harley and Wills future realationship<p> 


	5. Traditions

Guess what time it is? thats right disclaimer time :/ :Ok yall get the deal owned by DC Comics/ bittersweet moment/ reviews are highley welcomed. Ect..

* * *

><p>'Will! Will! Will!' the fifteen year old me had a habit of jumping up and down on my bunk to wake up the sleeping boy who I shared a room and bunk bed with.<p>

'I swear to god Harls. If you don't stop jumping I will eat you!'

You see my "brother" had grown more and more into looking like an over grown lizard, pointy teeth and all. Usually he would get up after a few minutes. Then I would tackle him demanding he took me down stairs via piggyback. (This was a tradition we started when we were eleven) And like every other morning it ended with me shouting 'MUSH' at the bottom of the stairs at which point he would drop me to go devour what ever our mother had made that morning.

But that particular morning something was off. When we got to the bottom of the steps, our mother was no where to be seen.

That meant only one thing, _daddy_ was back from _business_. Will understood exactly what was going to happen if we where caught there by our _father_ if he was in a bad mood.

So he high tailed it out of there, with me on his back, he ran till we where on the other side of the lake. Our _father_ never ever went over to the other side, he was usually drunk or planning the latest _outing_ he would take us on.

Both of my older brothers lived in Gotham, NY now, to get away from the madness we call our _family_. Leaving just me and Will to be the thief and muscle of the operation (Nicky was four and to young to do any of this yet). Sense I was seven they always ended with my father calling me Leeny and _teaching _a lesson, usually with a bat.

I could act against it but something about that name, Leeny, makes me go numb with fear. Will couldn't do anything about it either. He was a freak in other people's eyes, and my father would put him in a cage for money.

In fact Will already had a "stage name" : Killer Croc, we nicknamed him that in seventh grade when he was put in the White (Varsity) football team, part of him loved it, the other part made him feel like he belonged in a sideshow.

We both vowed that the day we could, we too where gonna move to Gotham like our brothers, we never ever thought we would though.

* * *

><p>Aurthor note: Forshadowinnng 3 I wrote this to show a little more of Croc and Harley's brother sister realationship (Im basing it off of some will &amp; grace stuff *also where i got Croc#1s name* no i dont own Will and Grace either) (If I did Grace would have married nathan)<p> 


	6. Enough

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harley Quinn, she belongs to DC Comics * Sniffle* please,please,please review even if its bad I'll appreciate it (:

* * *

><p>I never once questioned my father when he "<em>taught<em>" me a_ lesson_. When ever he did teach me a lesson how ever, he always called me Leeny. I seemed to become _her_.

As Leeny I was once again the seven year old girl who was drowning helplessly by her fathers own hand. At any age I cowered and was usually beaten mercilessly, unable to do anything. Some of my brothers where beaten for trying to stop him (Will and Jason) while the other two laughed at my pain (Barry and Nicky). My mother felt sorry for me, oh how I hate that, but she was to in love with him to stop him.

I remember when I was seventeen my father had decided I would drive the getaway car on one of our _outings. _I did very well; I was quick minded and had a love of very fast, very daring, driving. We got away, barely in my fathers mind; he did **not** like how reckless I had been.

"Now _Leeny_", He grabbed the nearest bat (Nicky's little league one),

"What did you just do?" _smack_, one clean hit to the shoulder, it hurt but I'd had much worse before.

"I-I drove the c-car just like you said d-daddy"

Kursmack, wrong answer, I took a hard one to the back of my knee causing me to fall.

"No _Leeny_ you did exactly what you cannot do" He hit me once again on the shoulder as I was picking myself up, I fell back on my face.

"You cannot _draw_ that much attention to us, you need to learn to be more subtle."

The bat swung towards my head, my instinct finally took over, I caught it. I had had enough of this.

I quickly stood up jamming my knee into the small of his back and holding the bat above his Adams Apple, fully ready to press down, and kill him.

"N-now L-Leeny-"

**"Don't you dare call me that"** I screamed the venom practically dripping from my mouth. "I've had ten years of this shit, _daddy_" I snarled "I've had enough I'm leaving."

He was very, very afraid of me, "O-ok slugger go ahead leave, I wont stop you" I took out his legs with a single kick I walked away when it occurred to me,

"Oh and the name its Harleen, get it right."

* * *

><p>Hmm good? or not? Buuut pre joker, joker (Jack) will be in the next one :D yaaay<p> 


	7. Has Anyone Ever Told You?

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly dont own Harley Quinn or The Joker :/ biittersweet moment they are owned by DC Comics.

Reviews are very much appreciated

* * *

><p>I left that night; my mother gave me enough money for a one way flight to Gotham. Where my two older brothers lived, I almost took Nicky and Will with me, but I couldn't take them from my mother, not while my<em> father<em> was free. I packed only the bare necessities; some clothes shoved in my red satchel I could take on the plane with me.

When found my seat, and when I finally thought threw what I was doing. Just how stupid I was, I wanted to throw up. I sat on the seat furthest from the window holding my head in my hands.

"Don't like flying too much? Huh?" I looked up, startled, to see a guy about eighteen (my age). He had fiery red hair that was a few shades deeper than my own, yes I am a ginger -_-. He had these jade green eyes that seemed to peer into my soul.

"You need some help putting that up there", he pointed at my satchel I had not even tried to put up yet.

"Actually yeah, I can't reach it" Hey! I told him the truth kind of. He put it up for me, flashing a smile that was just melting.

"Do you not like flying?" he questioned me still smiling

"Not really, no." I answered hoping he was going to be next to me, he sat down in the window seat.

"Names Jack, Jack Napier" Mmm Napier, makes me think of cards.

"Harleen Quinzel" I offered a hand to shake. He took it.

"Has anyone ever told you, that sound allot like Harlequin?" he smiled at me.

"Actually… no, never."

* * *

><p>Note: Yeah just saying the realtionship of Jack and Harley is sooo much different than comics XD im sorry if u dont like itt<p> 


	8. The Queen of Hearts

Srry had big writers block, and this chapter **had** to be** perfect**

Diisclaimer: I do not own Harley Quinn or The Joker (bittersweet moment :/) they are owned by DC Comics (which btw mean Detective Comics Comics fyi) Reviews are much appreciated

* * *

><p>Jack flipped around the violet deck of cards nervously in his hands, he had a solemn confused look on his face, and it made me frustrated.<p>

"Why so… Serious?" I blurted out clicking my tongue as I said it, I mean common I'm gonna be next to the guy for hours might as well talk to him. He didn't respond, that made me nervous, I **did not** want to be next to someone who thought I was nosy.

Much to my relief he smiled kindly at me, "I'm bored" he said with an odd impish smirk in his eyes. It made him look, if possible, even more gorgeous (and the man was absolutely _gorgeous_).

"We could play a game." I say hoping he will keep his smile towards me.

"Good idea Harls, just no idea what to do" His smile faded a little, he looked like he was thinking, about what I have no idea.

"Well Jack, you do uh have a deck of cards" I feared his response, what if I had crossed a boundary, not that I really cared but still.

"That I do Harley that I do, oh I have an idea." I shivered at his little nickname for me _Harley_ no one hade ever called me that before him.

"Here", he said holding out the deck, "Pick a card" I plucked one from the deck.

"Harley, from now on you have to call me what's on that card, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now what's on the card?" I glance down at it. It was oddly enough, a Joker card.

"Well, Joker, you should guess, from my hilarious clues" I said holding in a giggle, he smirked at me.

"Oh uh I guess the 7 of clubs" He said in a nasally voice, that made me giggle even harder.

"You know Harley; you're beautiful when you smile." Oh that. That made me melt inside. He smiled kindly at my now red face.

"Now it's your turn Harls," he handed me the deck. I grabbed it and fanned it out, he plucked one from the middle, I couldn't resist.

"Say, you wanna see a magic trick", I said cockily, his eyes lit up at my over confidence. I tapped the back of the card he was holding,

"Queen of Hearts." I said sitting back, he gaped at me

"Holy shit", He murmured under his breath, he turned the card around, and there it was the Queen of Hearts. He raised his eyebrows at me.

I licked my lips and said "Never doubt a _magic trick_"

* * *

><p>Author Note: Foreshadowing anyone?<p> 


End file.
